


Restart Needed

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Blankets, Blushing, Crushes, Cuddling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickness, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Google has a virus and Bing is the only one who can take care of him. :)I split this into 2 chapters because it's gonna take me a second to flesh out all the fluff XD sorry luna, it'll be saturday when I post it :)





	1. Motherboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerluna263](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerluna263/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Error 404](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628159) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> Hah, this is a whole bunch of fluff. Another thing I'm bad at. Hope you enjoy it! :)

"I'm havin' to take care of him...why?" Bing asks, squinting his eyes at Jeeves as he chuckles. "What the hell is so funny? He's  _yer_ friend, why don't  _you_ take care of him? Or better yet, he's a grown up android, he can take care of  _himself._ "

 

"Yeah but he isn't  _my_ crush."

 

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON-"

 

"Besides, we all know he's a crybaby when he's sick."

 

"I still don't see how this is my problem." Bing argues, and Jeeves sighs as he throws an arm around his shoulder.

 

"You can't hide from me, man. I've known you since you were  _made._ "

 

"Ugh, that sounds disgustin'."

 

"Whatever." Jeeves says, then he pulls out his phone with a smile, typing away. 

 

"Wait. Who are you textin'?"

 

"Nobody!" He says, and his grin gets wider as Bing get's impatient. 

 

"Let me see yer phone!"

 

"No way mom, I'm an adult!" Jeeves says, doging all of Bing's attempts to take his phone. "Aaaand, send!"

 

"What the fuckle did you do??"

 

"Fuckle? What the heck!" Jeeves cackles loudly, getting impossibly louder when Bing gets ahold of his phone.

 

"You arse! You told him I was comin' over??"

 

"Of course you are, that's what you  _want_ to do." Jeeves states, taking his phone and pointing at the screen. "Oh look, he's excited!"

 

"He's excited about everythin'." Bing says with a blush, and Jeeves winks. "Shut up, m'not goin' over there."

 

"Awww but he needs some company! Pleeeease?"

 

"Send Marzia, then."

 

"What? No! Come onnnn, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl-"

 

"Okay! Fuckin' shut up. I'll go over to his stupid house until his stupid virus is gone."

 

"Yay! Thanks bro!"

 

"Shut up and get outta my house so I can get dressed."

 

"You won't regret this!" Jeeves says on the way out the door, and Bing scoffs.

 

" _Of course_ not."


	2. Hard Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff because BING X GOOGLE FOREVER. 
> 
> Safari=insert Keemstar here
> 
> Lets go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna i hope you like this ;-)

Google was balled up in a warm comforter on his couch, phone in hand as he plays Geometry Dash in the dark.

 

To be fair, he wasn't expecting Bing to _actually_ come over. He half expected Jeeves to send Evie. That was, until the doorbell rang and he was forced out of his cocoon to answer it. There in front of him was his crush himself, in all his golden haired glory, Bingsepticeye. His body was overheating at this point, what with the fever and the blush, so he covered it with the blanket and pretended it was the sun that was getting to him.

 

"Oh, hey."

 

"Don't you 'oh hey' me, move _yer_ arse so i can take care of ya before Jeeves kicks _my_ arse."

 

"You didn't _have_ to come y'know." Google says as Bing gently moves him out of the way, carrying a bag full of all sorts of sick day goodies and probably clothes. "You brought a bag?"

 

"Yer not gonna get well with me jus' sittin' here, now are ye?" Bing says, and Google smiles at the way his accent gets thicker when he's flustered.

 

"Guess not."

 

"Good. Now lie back down and lemme make yer cure in peace."

 

"Awww, don't I get a get well kiss?"

 

"Yer awful mouthy fer a sick person." Bing mumbles.

 

Google chuckles and lies back on his couch, abandoning his game in favor of watching Bing dance around the kitchen like he's doing the salsa.

Of course, Google laughs at his own joke and gets a weird look from Bing, then a soft half smile and frown.

 

_Progress._

 

After about an hour of being ignored yet entertained, Google is presented with a big bowl of soup, intertwined with nanobots that will work hard to fix his virus. "My ma's recipe."

 

"I hear she's a great cook." Google smirks, and Bing rolls his eyes and blushes as he takes a sip of the soup, moaning in joy. "This is awesome!"

 

"Really? Not too metallic fer ya?"

 

"I'm...an android. I'm part metallic."

 

"Don't go all Safari on me."

 

"Safari is an asshole. Are you calling me an asshole?"

 

"No, but yer actin' like one." Bing argues, and Google gives him a small smile as he sits the bowl down on his coffee table.

 

"What else did you bring in your bag?"

 

"Sex toys." Bing says, deadpan.

 

"That's a little overzealous, don't you think?"

 

"Nah, not really. I mean, what better time to smack you in the face with a dildo than when you can barely move?" Google breaks out into a full on laugh at that, and Bing runs a nervous hand through his hair with a grin.

 

"Thank you for coming over here. You really didn't have to, I'm a big bot."

 

"I know, I tried to tell Jeeves that." He mumbles, and Google raises an eyebrow. "But yer welcome. It wasn't a bother I guess."

 

"Your body is doing that blush thing. You're lucky I'm sick or I'd kiss you again."

 

"There _is_ a god, then."

 

Google laughs again, then gets a great idea. He stands up, moving towards the longer couch that Bing has taken residence on, and snuggles right under him. "Mmm...you're warmer than I am. And I have a _fever._ "

 

"Isn't there a rule where you must stay at least 10 feet away from me?"

 

"That's a _restraining order._ "

 

"Ah." Bing says, then he cautiously wraps his arms around Google, not daring to look in his direction. "Do you know how I get one of those?"

 

Google cuddles closer, sniffling lightly as his eyes get heavier by the second. "I don't think you'll be needing one."

 

Bing yawns, pulling Google practically in his lap as he rests his head atop his. "I guess yer right. I'll just wait fer you to commit a crime and send you to jail."

 

"Psh. I think the only crime I'm committing is-" Google yawns loudly, then snuggles again. "Hacking my way into your heart."

 

"God that joke was sooo bad."

 

"But it's the truth."

 

"Shut up and go to bed."

 

"Anything you say Bing." Google says, sniffling again before shutting his eyes. "Anything you say." 

 

And Google may have felt soft lips against his forehead after that. Even if he didn't, he felt really lucky.

 


End file.
